Das Bot
Das Bot was a lightweight robot that competed in Season 1.0, 2.0, 4.0, and 5.0 of BattleBots. Built by Paul Mathus, Das Bot was a simple box wedge shape armed with a lifting arm with two-wheel drive (four from Season 2.0 onwards). Das Bot achieved some success in BattleBots, reaching the semifinals of Season 1.0. As with some other older robots, Das Bot's design was getting obsolete by Season 5.0 despite revisions, and it lost its first fight in Season 5.0. Paul Mathus built Dragonfly, one third of the superheavyweight multibot The Swarm. Robot History Season 1.0 Das Bot's first ever match in BattleBox was against Rott-Bott 2000. Das Bot immediately pushed Rott-Bott 2000 and send Rott-Bott 2000 flying on the killsaws. This impact from the killsaws immobilized Rott-Bott 2000 and it was counted out. Das Bot won by KO at 1:02 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Shrike. At one point in the match, both robots were near the pulverizer and Das Bot pushed Shrike onto the killsaws. After this, Das Bot lifted Shrike against the arena wall and the time ran out soon after. Das Bot won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the vicious Ziggo. There wasn't much Das Bot could do in this fight as Ziggo began to tear it apart, but a lucky shot caused Ziggo to ricochet into the spikestrip and get stuck, causing the still-mobile Das Bot to win the fight by KO at 1:17. This win put Das Bot to the lightweight semifinals, where it faced Backlash. The round started and Backlash advanced on Das Bot, which had added a couple of blue foam pads, in an effort to cushion the blows from Backlash's weapon. This didn't work however, as Backlash ripped both of them off in the opening seconds. Backlash managed to get around the back of Das Bot, catching the squared end and upended it, nearly flipping it over, but Das Bot's arm managed to push it back onto its wheels. Das Bot came around for a frontal attack on Backlash, but Backlash's disc smashed Das Bot's flipper arm, breaking the steel tubing and leaving the arm pointed uselessly skyward. One more hit on the side knocked Das Bot out, as it turned off the power switch. Backlash hit Das Bot a couple more times, then finally pushed it into the killsaws, ripping apart the plywood underside before it was counted out. Backlash won by KO in 57 seconds and Das Bot was eliminated from the tournament. Das Bot wasn't finished, however, as it fought in one of the two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. It survived the rumble after several attacks from Backlash's spinning disc, but lost out to Backlash and Thorn. Season 2.0 Das Bot returned for Season 2.0 completely rebuilt, as it was now smaller and more compact as well as having a new lifting arm. It went through the first round due to a bye, and it eventually met Enforcer in the second round. Das Bot charged across the arena, getting under Enforcer and pushing it into one of the hellraisers. Enforcer attempted to push Das Bot back, but eventually the two robots separated and Das Bot charged again, lifted Enforcer and pushed it into the wall. Enforcer stopped moving and began to be counted out, but miraculously began moving again with seconds left in the countdown. Both robots attempted to maneuver each other into the hazards while into the center of the arena, and Das Bot slammed Enforcer once more into the spikestrip before time expired. Das Bot won the match on a 32-13 judge's decision and it advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Afterthought 2.0. Both robots went straight at each other and Afterthought 2.0 immediately started attacking Das Bot with its spinning disc. Das Bot then lifted Afterthought 2.0 and pushed it over the killsaws. Afterthought 2.0 retaliated and started ripping pieces of lexan armor off of Das Bot, including a side panel. Both robots drove themselves into the killsaws and then Afterthought 2.0 fought back at Das Bot. Das Bot then lifted Afterthought 2.0 but wasn't able to flip it. Afterthought 2.0 ripped more armor off Das Bot until time ran out. Afterthought 2.0 won the match on a 26-19 judge's decision and Das Bot was eliminated from the tournament. Das Bot wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament, but lost out to HammerHead. Season 4.0 Because of its strong performance in previous seasons, Das Bot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Bulldog. Das Bot won by KO and it advanced to the round of 16, where it faced The Big B. However, The Big B dominated the fight and won on a 33-12 judge's decision and Das Bot was eliminated from the tournament again. Das Bot returned for the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament, but it didn't perform well as it was flipped by Hexy Jr. early on and couldn't self-right. It then struggled on its back for the rest of the rumble. In the end, Dr. Inferno Jr. was declared the winner of the lightweight royal rumble and Das Bot lost overall. Season 5.0 Das Bot, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. Das Bot's only match in Season 5.0 was against Sublime. Das Bot started off well, getting a lift in on Sublime, but Sublime eventually got underneath and overturned Das Bot. Das Bot was able to self-right, but it still lost the fight on a 28-17 judge's decision in favor of Sublime. This meant that Das Bot was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing at 58 pounds and hailing from Oakland, California. Here is DAS BOT!" "His prejudice against weaker lightweights causes him to lash out in socially unacceptable ways. Meet DAS BOT!" "One if by land, two if by sea, three if by bot. It's DAS BOT!" Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California